Strangers first kiss
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas mais pour une expérience ils vont se rapprocher, un baiser et plus si affinité ?


Nooooootre monde est touuuuut petit /PAN/ saluuuut *_dit-elle avec l'air insouciant de la jeunesse fougueuse qui s'étend dans les vastes plaines de.. bref_* Alors le compteur affiche... 2 ANS WOOHOUH ! *_voit un fan anonyme lui apporter un trophée en forme de tomates pourries_* Chers lecteurs, j'aimerais remercier mon école de manga, la communauté de rp, deviantart ainsi que ma vie privée sans lesquels je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir ce prix de l'auteur la plus indigne ! Merci ! Merci infiniment ! *_tousse_* Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, figurez-vous que durant ces deux années d'exil dans le monde obscur et sournois d'internet, j'ai réussi à pondre un ONE-SHOT YOUHOUUUUUUUUH ! Pauvre one-shot oublié depuis un an que j'ai jamais pensé à poster D: Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais hein 8D Voici la vidéo de laquelle est inspirée cette histoire watch?v=XQ4s3dtirNA

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Strangers first kiss**

Résumé : Ils ne se connaissent pas mais pour une expérience ils vont se rapprocher, un baiser et plus si affinité ?

Pairing : GaaHina

Genre : UA, romance

Rating : K+

Disclamair : J'annonce encore et toujours que Gaara et Hinata sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et blablabla

Bonne lecture !

_desiderata-girl_

Hinata n'en revenait toujours pas, assise sur cette chaise dans une salle d'attente des plus normales, elle tenait ses mains crispées sur son sac contre sa poitrine.

C'était pourtant une journée des plus ordinaires, le beau temps du mois de mai l'avait poussé à sortir se balader. Elle se contentait de flâner dans le centre-ville grouillant de monde et alors qu'elle s'arrêtait par curiosité devant une vitrine quelconque, ces deux individus armés d'un micro et d'une caméra avaient surgi de nulle part disant qu'ils avaient besoin de volontaires pour une expérience inédite. Ils portaient les badges officiels d'une petite chaine de télévision locale et lui expliquèrent qu'ils réalisaient un documentaire sur une vingtaine de personnes prises au hasard dans la rue et qui n'avaient rien en commun. Elle avait haussé les sourcils, un peu surprise et ne sachant pas en quoi elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Ils lui décrivirent le principe on ne peut plus simple de ces vingt étrangers qui devaient échanger un premier baiser pendant qu'on les filmait. La Hyûga avait piqué un fard. Embrasser un parfait inconnu ? Mais ils étaient complètement fous ! Comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé ! Elle faillit refuser immédiatement, trop prude pour ce genre de procédés inhabituels mais elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant à toutes ces fois où Ino et Sakura lui avaient justement reproché de ne pas assez se lâcher. Toujours un peu hésitante elle avait malgré tout suivi les journalistes jusque devant cet immeuble dont la peinture verte commençait à s'écailler par endroit, encastré entre une agence immobilière et un salon de coiffure. Ils avaient composé le code d'entrée sur le boitier à côté de la porte et quelques instants plus tard une sonnerie leur indiquait que l'accès était ouvert. Pénétrant dans un hall assez sobre, ils marchèrent sur une série de dalles en marbre blanches et noires jusqu'à un ascenseur qui les conduirait au studio. Confinés dans la cabine en attendant d'arriver au quatrième étage, la journaliste expliquait avec enthousiasme à Hinata qu'elle était la dernière participante et qu'ils allaient finalement pouvoir commencer le projet. Toujours anxieuse, elle s'était contentée de hocher de la tête, sans demander davantage de détails, mais elle ne doutait pas que les informations arriveraient en temps voulu.

Une fois sortis de l'ascenseur, ils avaient longé un couloir qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, on pouvait voir des photos des différents tournages sur les murs en papier peint, des visages et des expressions toujours différentes. Elle se demanda si le sien apparaitrait prochainement à leurs côtés. Cette pensée la fit rougir et elle s'interrogea sur l'apparence de son futur inconnu. Elle savait que les participants avaient entre vingt et trente ans, tous célibataires bien entendu mais elle priait pour ne pas tomber sur un pervers aux mains baladeuses…

_ Mademoiselle Hyûga ?

Elle sursauta un peu à l'entente de son nom mais se tourna vers la journaliste d'un air attentif.

_ O, oui ?

_ Je vais vous demander de patienter dans la salle d'attente, dit-elle avec un sourire en désignant une porte blanche à sa gauche sur laquelle une petite plaque indiquait le lieu en question. Nous allons commencer à faire les couples dans le studio et nous viendrons vous chercher quand ce sera votre tour. Oh mais si jamais vous voulez vous porter volontaire, il ne faut pas hésiter !

La femme à la chevelure de nuit acquiesça, songeant que pour rien au monde elle ne se jetterait dans l'expérience de son propre fait. Elle attendrait patiemment son tour, se dépêcherait d'embrasser la personne et s'en irait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fébrilement, elle poussa la porte et découvrit une petite pièce aux murs blancs simples où les autres participants étaient déjà installés, certains discutant entre eux, d'autres fixant l'horloge murale, quelques uns tournèrent la tête vers elle mais ne la dévisagèrent pas très longtemps.

Prenant place sur la dernière chaise elle regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, les visages étaient divers et variés, avec qui allait se dérouler cette expérience étrange ? Un homme en particulier attira son attention. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge presque sanguin mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'avait frappé. Des iris d'un turquoise tellement limpide, encerclés de noir qui les rendaient plus saisissants encore. Il parut la remarquer à son tour durant les quelques secondes où leurs yeux s'accrochèrent mais elle baissa rapidement la tête, trop embarrassée.

Les minutes défilèrent et plusieurs couples commençaient à quitter la pièce, certains riaient, prenant apparemment la chose avec légèreté, elle les enviait un peu. Son corps à elle était tout tendu par le stress que sa décision avait occasionné. Vivement qu'elle sorte d'ici, ce n'était pas un acte de courage, c'était vraisemblablement de l'inconscience. Qu'avait-elle cherché à prouver en venant ici ? Qu'elle n'était pas la fille timide et coincée que tout le monde croyait ? Elle serra encore davantage son sac à main, frustrée. Suivre ces journalistes avait été une erreur… Elle se leva brusquement, prête à rejoindre la sortie mais se fit interceptée par la jeune femme qui l'avait interviewé plus tôt.

_ Oh, ravie de voir que vous vous portez volontaire pour le prochain tour mademoiselle Hyûga !

Hinata paniqua et lui lança un regard implorant.

_ Je… je…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à formuler son refus, quelle empotée ! L'autre femme ne faisait même pas attention à son attitude de chiot apeuré, trop concentrée sur sa tâche.

_ Dans ce cas votre partenaire sera…

Elle la vit balayer la salle d'un regard et sourire en s'approchant de l'homme qu'elle avait observé quelques instants auparavant.

_ Vous, monsieur Sabaku No ! Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'enregistrement, les informa-t-elle gaiement en avançant dans le couloir qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Ils la suivirent dans ce dédale de murs interminables sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Son « partenaire » avait l'air parfaitement blasé, ni heureux ni énervé de se trouver embarqué dans une telle histoire. Elle se sentit en partie soulagée de cette attitude, un baiser rapide ferait l'affaire. Quelques secondes et elle pourrait revenir à sa petite vie tranquille. Une fois arrivés, ils attendirent quelques instants dans l'encadrement de la porte que le précédent couple finisse. La Hyûga ne cessait de tordre les lanières de son sac pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose tandis que le dénommé Sabaku No s'adossait au mur, les mains dans les poches en une attitude tout à fait nonchalante. Bientôt on les fit entrer à leur tour et on leur expliqua brièvement les directives.

_ Faites comme si la caméra n'était pas là, laissez-vous aller, il n'y aucune limite de temps, vous êtes libres d'agir comme bon vous semble !

La femme au regard de nacre observa autour d'elle la pièce carrée aux murs gris et nus, à part le matériel de tournage, tout était vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre non plus, juste une lampe au plafond qui diffusait autant de lumière que dehors en plein jour. Quel lieu impersonnel… quel genre d'ambiance comptaient-ils créer avec ça ? Certainement pas quelque chose de très romantique… Elle alla confier son sac à un des assistants et revint se placer au centre, sans parvenir à observer son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Elle se tenait à un mètre de lui et n'osait pas combler cette distance.

_ Sabaku No Gaara, entendit-elle tout à coup.

Elle leva les yeux vers la voix grave et calme, comprenant que le jeune homme venait de se présenter à elle. Il la dévisageait avec ce même regard pénétrant et elle songea sur le moment qu'il avait un certain charme. Vivement elle se courba devant lui.

_ Hyûga Hinata, en, enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Elle jeta un regard un peu anxieux aux membres du staff qui les observaient en souriant. Elle sut qu'ils n'interviendraient pas et qu'elle allait devoir gérer cette situation toute seule, _comme s'ils n'étaient pas là_. Elle regarda à nouveau Gaara en se demandant si elle devait s'approcher de lui ou au contraire le laisser venir à elle. Seigneur, cette situation était si peu naturelle ! Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il prit la parole.

_ C'est ton premier baiser ?

Elle piqua à nouveau un fard et fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Pas, pas du tout !

Elle avait déjà eu des petits amis au lycée et à la fac, des relations sérieuses mais qui n'avaient pas fonctionné. Justement parce que même s'ils appréciaient son côté poupée de porcelaine fragile, ils demeuraient frustrés de ne pas la voir se lâcher davantage. Le Sabaku No s'approcha alors en entendant sa réponse.

_ Dans ce cas détends-toi, c'est pas une épreuve insurmontable, commenta-t-il avec un visage impassible.

_ Ce, ça c'est vous qui le dites mais moi je… je…

C'était injuste de se pencher ainsi sur elle, faisant peiner son cerveau à trouver des phrases cohérentes. Elle avait envie de se rebeller contre sa main qui prenait place sur sa joue, ses yeux qui détaillaient chaque partie de son visage pour finir leur course sur ses lèvres tremblantes, son souffle un peu trop proche au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient mais surtout, elle en voulait à son propre corps de rester là à attendre que l'inévitable se produise. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'enfuir, songea-t-elle au moment-même où sa bouche frôla la sienne. Peut-être pouvait-elle encore s'écarter ? Mais il pressait déjà ses lèvres plus fort. Ses mains se crispèrent, formant des poings qu'elle commença à lever prête à les écraser contre son torse pour le repousser. Au lieu de ça, elle s'agrippa fébrilement à son tee-shirt tandis qu'il posait son autre main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle venait de flancher. C'était vexant, humiliant, mais son baiser était agréable. Il n'avait pas les mains baladeuses qu'elle avait craint un peu plus tôt, il était délicat et l'embrassait d'une manière tout à fait appropriée. Oui elle devait bien le reconnaître, c'était plaisant.

Gaara fit remonter sa main dans ses longs cheveux d'encre de chine, tandis qu'il inclinait son visage pour mieux goûter ses lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un banal projet d'étude. Temari l'y avait inscrit sans le consulter bien évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que c'était un genre de speed-dating amélioré ? En observant les participants dans la salle d'attente, il en avait conclu que certains le pensaient en tout cas. Au vu de leur façon de plaisanter entre eux, de se présenter avec des sourires et l'échange de numéro juste après la séance. Et puis cette fille était arrivée. La dernière de la salle, elle avait un air de lapin apeuré prêt à se faire dévorer, qu'est-ce que faisait une fille comme ça ici ? Il l'avait observé quelques instants, intrigué. Puis son regard avait croisé le sien, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne devienne écarlate et baisse la tête. Oui vraiment, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Et soit la journaliste était vraiment aveugle, soit elle tenait à conserver le nombre de participants prévus pour avoir prit sa tentative de fuite comme une marque de volontariat. Remarquant l'anxiété dans les prunelles nacrées, le Sabaku No avait songé qu'il ferait en sorte de ne pas la brusquer. Ce n'était qu'une simple expérience, autant faire en sorte de ne pas la foirer pour éviter des désagréments aux membres du staff.

Et c'était dans cette optique qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, jouant avec ses lèvres, pressant sa taille contre son bassin. Il devait bien l'avouer, cette Hinata était plutôt à son goût et ses proportions étaient tout à fait correctes. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle se soit laissée faire, il la sentait encore un peu tendue et ça, c'était énervant. Quelque soit le motif qui l'avait poussé à venir, elle était là désormais et il avait envie qu'elle se détende un peu. Il n'embrassait pas si mal que ça, c'était vexant de voir qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses efforts pour la mettre à l'aise. Sans crier gare à un moment elle tenta de rompre leur échange et tourna la tête vers la caméra. D'un mouvement rapide, il mit sa main sur sa joue et ramena son visage vers le sien. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il parla d'une voix si basse qu'il se demanda si elle allait l'entendre. Le but était de créer une intimité entre eux, de telle sorte qu'elle oublie l'espace de quelques instants la présence de tierces personnes dans la pièce.

_ N'oublis pas, c'est comme si on était seul. Toi… et moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il ne se retint pas cette fois-ci, encadrant son visage de ses mains et se collant délibérément contre elle. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche et vint taquiner celle de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un gémissement mais il n'en tint pas compte et approfondit encore davantage leur baiser. Ses gestes se firent caressants, le baiser devint plus lascif et plus cela se prolongeait plus il sentait qu'elle s'investissait.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait envie que ça continue. Pourquoi voulait-il la faire succomber ainsi ? Percevoir ses bras qui se nouaient autour de son cou, sa langue qui frôlait la sienne, cette façon qu'elle avait de se coller à lui à présent. Tout ces changements apportaient leur dose d'excitation et lui faisait aimer encore plus ce baiser. Elle n'était pourtant qu'une inconnue.

Hinata ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de manière logique. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait une telle expérience, et ce n'était pas juste ce projet. Non, c'était vraisemblablement la façon qu'avait de l'embrasser Gaara qui faisait vibrer tout son corps. Elle sentait le besoin de le toucher, de le caresser, toute pensée devenait superflue, elle n'aspirait qu'à vivre l'instant présent. Leurs bouches liées, leurs mains jouant et cherchant toujours un nouveau point d'accroche, elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à la caméra, ni aux personnes à côté d'eux. Elle se sentait juste bien. Progressivement, ils réduisirent la fréquence des baisers, le Sabaku No laissa ses mains autour de sa taille fine et elle-même posa les siennes sur ses larges épaules. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois et puis ils s'écartèrent en ouvrant les yeux. Leurs regards ne firent qu'un pendant l'espace de quelques secondes et aucun mot ne fut prononcé. La Hyûga alla récupérer son sac tandis que les journalistes remerciaient le couple pour leur participation. Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre en silence, même lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur tous les deux aucune conversation ne fut échangée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée qu'ils consentirent à s'adresser un dernier regard. Et ce fut à nouveau l'homme à la chevelure sanguine qui prit la parole.

_ Eh bien… au revoir alors, dit-il simplement.

_ O, oui au revoir euh hm, pre, prenez soin de vous.

Elle s'inclina encore une fois devant lui et constata qu'il s'en allait déjà dans la direction opposée. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et tourna les talons. Mais à peine avait-elle fait deux mètres que l'envie de se retourner lui prit et elle voulut observer une dernière fois son inconnu. Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise en voyant qu'il la dévisageait également par-dessus son épaule. Vivement, elle tourna la tête, embarrassée. Elle fit à nouveau quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Oh c'était trop bête ! Elle tourna une fois de plus les talons et le rattrapa.

_ Est-ce que, est-ce que vous êtes libre aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle complètement écarlate en s'agrippant à son bras.

L'homme aux turquoises parut étonné mais il acquiesça doucement.

_ Je t'offre un verre, proposa-t-il.

Hinata lui sourit avec candeur et hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme.

_ Avec plaisir !

Elle lâcha son bras néanmoins, un peu honteuse et le suivit dans le centre-ville. Durant le trajet ils discutèrent un peu, s'échangeant des bribes de vie. C'était une rencontre peu conventionnelle et il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, lèvres contre lèvres, la femme aux perles avait ressenti quelque chose. Une petite sensation inconnue au creux de sa poitrine, un pincement dans son être, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

Fin.

* * *

**Gaara : ***_furax, fait les cent pas en attendant que l'auteur indigne se pointe_***** TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! DDDDDDDDDD8 J'espère que tu es fière de toi ! Tu désertes le fandom PENDANT DEUX LONGUES ANNEES et cet abruti de kishimoto décide de tout foirer dans notre dos !

**Desi : ***_contemple ses chaussures avec un grand intérêt_***** ...

**Gaara : ***_la pointe avec un doigt menaçant_***** et essaie pas de croire que changer ton pseudo après tout ce temps va me perturber ! D8

**Hinata : ***_choquée_***** mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu changes ton pseudo ?

**Desi :** bah tu vois avec elle ça marche ! 3 *****_se tourne vers Hinata_***** baaaah chuis plus dans le délire kawaidesuuuuu le japon c'est trop kiffant tavu, donc adieu les Haruko-sensei et autre kami-sama à la con, je suis française que diable !

**Hinata : ***_encore plus choquée_***** mazette, elle a subit un lavage de cerveau c'est pas possible.

**Desi :** mais nan j'ai... *****_effrayée à l'idée de dire ça à voix haute_***** j'ai... J'ai... J'AI GRANDI VOILA C'EST BON VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS ? QAQ

**Gaara : ***_fait claquer ses doigts pour ramener l'attention sur sa divine personne_***** HEY faudrait voir à pas oublier le coeur du problème là, on n'en rien à foutre de tes soucis existentiels. On est en CRISE ! C'est la GUERRE !

**Desi : ***_hausse un sourcil_***** mon pauvre t'as plusieurs chapitres de retard, c'est fini la guerre dans le manga. Je dirais même que Naruto c'est fini tout court et que... *****_tilt_*** **oow c'était donc ça...

**Gaara : ***_rire jaune_***** ooow c'était donc ça... BAH OUI C'ETAIT DONC CA AUTEUR INUTILE ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! REBUT DU FANDOM !

**Hinata : ***_observe son cher et tendre en train d'engueuler l'auteur en_ _songeant que ça fait du bien de revenir à la normale_* mais voyons Gaara, ce n'est pas la faute d'Har- de Desi *****_brrrr trop space_***** si Kishimoto a prit cette décision et puis nous on sait on se situe la vérité voyons.

**Gaara : ***_fronce ses sourcils quasi inexistants et soupire_***** mouais... il n'empêche que- *****_n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde débarque en jetant des paillettes et des fleurs un peu partout_*****

**Naruto : ***_un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un panier de paillettes sous le bras, lance une bonne poignée sur Gaara_***** MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA DANS TA TRONCHE ! DANS TA TROOOOOOOOOOOOOON-CHEUH !

**Desi : ***_lève les yeux au ciel_***** et c'est parti...

**Naruto : ***_effectue sa danse de l'amour et de la victoire autour de Gaara_***** T'ES DEG HEIN T'ES DEG ! AH T'Y AS CRU T'Y AS CRU EH BEH NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! MOUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH ! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAYS "DING DING DING DING" !

**Hinata : ***_observe Naruto en mode wtf_***** il a pété un câble ça y est...

**Gaara : ***_une veine apparente sur la tempe, se retient d'aller lui défoncer la tronche_***** ta gueule...

**Naruto : ***_continue à fanfaronner comme un bienheureux_***** Aah béni sois-tu Kishimoto vénéré créateur ! Tu as enfin su rendre justice ! *****_se tourne vers Desi_***** Maintenant tu suis le mouvement ! Allez hop !

**Desi : ***_hausse un sourcil peu concerné_***** euh... non ? Je fais encore ce que je veux monsieur j'ai-un-manga-à-mon-nom-tu-peux-pas-test.

**Gaara : ***_tapote l'épaule de l'auteur d'un air entendu_***** voilà qui est bien dit. T'as ptet réussi à corrompre le grand manitou, mais elle, elle résistera envers et contre tout pigé ?

**Naruto : ***_secoue la tête sans se départir de son sourire_***** peu m'importe, elle finira par craquer elle aussi et à ce moment-là... *_se tourne vers Hinata avec de la_ _bave aux lèvres_***** le monde du lemon s'ouvrira en grand devant le saint NARUHINA !

**Hinata : ***_frissonne de peur_***** euh...

**Gaara : ***_choppe Hinata en toute discrétion_***** laisse donc parler ce gueux, qu'il fasse bonne figure devant les fans, mais toi et moi on sait ce qu'il en est réellement, pas vrai ma douce ? *****_regard charmeur_*** **

**Hinata : ***_rougit_***** ce, certes.

**Desi : ***_regarde les tourtereaux se faire la belle pendant_ _que Naruto placarde des posters de NaruHina un peu partout_*** **Euh t'as conscience que c'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis au moins ?

**Naruto : ***_très motivé_***** à force d'en voir partout ça va infiltrer ton inconscient et là... MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH !

**Desi : ***_hausse les épaules_***** bon bah j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue d'apprendre qu'en ce moment c'est Gaara qui est en train d'infiltrer Hinata *****_sourire sadique_*****

**Naruto : **... pourquoi tant de haine ? Q^Q

**Desi : ***_patpat Naruto_***** allez c'est pas comme si t'étais pas habitué hein. Va donc te consoler devant un bon bol de ramens. *****_pousse Naruto vers la sortie et se_ _tourne vers les lecteurs_***** boooooooon bah voilà c'est officiellement fini o/ j'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous convient autant que les précédentes ! J'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdu la main depuis toutes ces années XD J'en profite pour vous dire que le lynchage sera ouvert au public durant **mang'azur du 24 au 26 avril** ! J'y tiendrais un stand avec des amies, cherchez le nom Guru-Guru o/ et sinon y aura une grande affiche avec desiderata-girl marqué dessus 8D S'il y a des gens intéressés par le premier volume de la fiancée du Kazekage, il sera disponible à la vente, souvenez-vous, illus exclusives et tout ~ sans parler de la dédicace et cette fois-ci ce sera un portrait couleur aux copics 8D J'espère vous y voir nombreux avec le fouet ! En attendant si vous souhaitez me dire ici par reviews ce que vous avez pensé de ce one-shot, y a pas de souci ~


End file.
